


snake eyed with a sly smile

by echochamberz



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Biting, Cunnilingus, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Trans Cloud Strife, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echochamberz/pseuds/echochamberz
Summary: General Sephiroth is given a gift for his recent conquest.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	snake eyed with a sly smile

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a [tweet](https://twitter.com/__bokki__/status/1280506539267194881) and it wouldn't leave my head until finally I finished it. ( With good timing since it's Cloud's birthday. ) This is incredibly self-indulgent but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. Title from the song '[Black Mambo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49M1O2YgDfE)' by Glass Animals.  
> Since Cloud is trans in this fic I use the terms: cunt, clit, dick, etc to describe his lower parts.

The thin veil around his face does little to hide the snarl curling his lips, eyes dark in a glare, as soldiers pull Cloud along by bound wrists. They jerk the chains roughly but he doesn’t lose his balance. It’s absolutely silent within the large cathedral-like room. If it wasn’t for the anger Cloud was feeling, he’d be unnerved.

There, at the very end of the room was Shinra and his loyal general Sephiroth. His gaze is solely on the white haired demon.

Resolve bursts through Cloud as he bursts forward with a shout. He doesn’t make it far as the soldiers yank him back.

“What is this?” Sephiroth asks, green eyes squinting.

“A gift,” Shinra says. He rises from his gaudy chair to walk down towards Cloud. Despite the way he snaps and growls, as if a rabid dog ready to bite, the king rests his hand on Cloud’s head. “From the kingdom you conquered. I’m sure you’ll have fun breaking it.”

“To hell you will!” Cloud shouts.

A slap across his face silences him.

His chest heaves from where he stands, body trembling: Cloud doesn’t know if it’s fear or anger. He dares to look at Sephiroth. This man… Is the one who burned down his home.

A snarl tears through Cloud’s throat as anger renews his will to fight against his binds. He pulls against the chains, reaching out towards him. It just takes one bite.

He’s going to kill him.

Another rough yank chokes Cloud. It nearly knocks him over and he’s left glaring through his bangs at the demon.

Each languid step that Sephiroth takes seems to drown out his heartbeat. Despite the fear that’s rising in his chest, he won’t appear weak, breathing heavily through his nose. He keeps it as even as he can. Those green eyes seem to stare right into Cloud’s soul. Even if the unsightly cat-like slits are discomforting, Cloud refuses to look away. There’s no backing down.

“The drugs must be wearing off.” Shinra tugs on Cloud’s hair as he speaks, “But I’m sure that’s no problem to you.”

Sephiorth grabs the chains to pull Cloud close. He removes the veil and takes his chin, twisting his head left and right with a scrutinizing gaze. The grip is firm enough to prevent him from pulling away. Any pitiful slam of his fist against Sephiroth’s chest is like a fly batting against a window. It barely has an effect on the man.

The way he tilts Cloud’s head back makes him feel like he’s a prized horse on display. He hates this.

“Where was he from?” Sephiroth asks, not once looking away from blue eyes.

“Nifledeim or something,” Shinra says with a wave of his hand.

Anger crosses Cloud’s face and he tries to pull himself free again with a snap of his teeth. “It’s Nibelheim!”

Cloud barely catches the shift in Sephiroth’s expression. It’s almost unnoticeable if their faces weren’t so close. The look disappears as quickly as his face is let go with a rough push.

He takes the moment to spit at Shinra’s feet.

It earns a grimace from the man as he steps back. He turns around to return to his throne, sitting with his legs crossed. “Do with it whatever you please.” He lets out a laugh as he rests his head in his hand. “Just make sure the mutt stays in line. I went through a lot of trouble getting it to you. It’d be a shame to kill the pretty thing.”

Wordlessly, Sephiorth pulls the chain to beckon Cloud to follow. Even as reluctant as he is, keeping his gaze on Shinra who laughs again as he waves them off, he has no choice but to move.

This castle feels more like a maze than anything. He’s taken down too many hallways which makes Cloud wonder if it’s done on purpose. Yet, it’s nothing compared to the painful silence. The tension is so thick that if he still had his sword he could cut it. It’s no surprise it lingers as they finally make it to what Cloud assumes is Sephiroth’s room.

It’s Spartan. There’s little decorations outside of the few necessities and a vase. In it is a yellow flower that provides the only splash of color. It’s cold. It’s just like the demon.

Foolishly, he removes the chains from Cloud’s hands, leaving him standing there to rub his wrists.

The cocky bastard must think he’s weak. His limbs are still heavy, feeling sluggish, but Cloud refuses to let that stop him. ( Cloud remembers vaguely that Shinra mentioned drugs and it makes him sick. ) He takes a few steps deeper into the room and can feel the gaze on his back: One wrong move will force a sword through his back. He remains mindful as he looks around the room. This isn’t the prison he’s expecting.

Not unless it’s a red herring. One wrong move will have him down in some dungeon.

Cloud leans against the dresser where the only color in the room is.

“I’ve never seen a flower like this before,” Cloud says, reaching up to take the thin vase in his hand. There’s a nice weight to it despite its size.

He turns to watch Sephiroth undo his hair and shake it out. The way he undoes the top few buttons of his shirt makes him look human somehow. He was making himself comfortable, even rolling up his sleeves, and it frustrates the hell out of Cloud. A pretty face won’t distract him from the fact that this man murdered hundreds of people for a corrupt king.

“It was a gift from a friend,” Sephiroth says. He stands behind Cloud; close enough that his breath is on his neck, making his fist clench and the hair rise across his skin.

“Didn’t know monsters had friends.” Cloud’s lip curls.

Glass shatters against the side of Sephiroth’s face. Shards and water fall over them in an uncomfortable silence as he hardly flinches. Blood starts to drip down his temple. Green eyes narrow, the glare piercing, just as hot as fire. It leaves Cloud standing stunned.

Sephiroth tilts his chin up, staring down at the boy with a look of disinterest. He makes no attempt to clean his face. “What a pitiful display.”

The wind gets knocked out of Cloud; it takes no effort for Sephiroth to slam him onto the bed. He pins him effortlessly. One hand holds both wrists above his head. The other tears the flimsy fabric from Cloud’s chest. “I don’t think you fully understand the situation you’re in,” Sephiroth says, chuckling against his ear, “I own you.”

A terrifying aura seems to form around Sephiroth. Something about his expression is enough to make Cloud’s heartbeat quicken. A cold sweat forms on his back.

Sephiroth takes a moment to unbutton his own shirt further. It feels like a display of power as his one hand still holds Cloud’s so easily.

Silver hair falls around Cloud as he leans back down; their lips are inches apart. He feels his breath against his skin as he noses along Cloud’s chin. “Now’s the time to understand your intended purpose.”

With a growl, Cloud slams his head forward to head butt him. Sephiroth moves away easily.

His free hand takes Cloud’s breast and squeezes, earning a gasp. “You might as well enjoy it.”

To stifle any further noise, Cloud bites his bottom lip, turning his head away. The touch is hot; he was expecting icy fingers instead but they still spread goosebumps across his skin as Sephiroth fondles his chest. He’s taking his time, exploring the expanse of his skin, with feather light motions. It’s a sharp contrast to the firm licks and bites against his neck. Every thoughtful hum between each kiss frustrates Cloud to no end. He hates the sound.

Before Cloud notices, his pants are gone, leaving him completely naked beneath Sephiroth. He can barely make out a sound of protest as his wrists are let go to move between his legs. Despite how he squeezes them shut, it’s no use as the large hand covers his groin. For the demon to possess such gentleness is disconcerting. He slides his fingers between the folds, earning a shudder running up Cloud’s body, making his breath hitch.

“Am I your first?” Sephiroth asks, mirth in his voice. Green eyes look up between Cloud’s breasts to show a smug expression.

Cloud doesn’t flinch from the words. He musters his best glare back at the man yet it’s to no avail.

Fingers glide along his clit so easily. It becomes apparent that he’s soaking wet. His body is seemingly ready for the touch; this is wrong, it’s his enemy! His body seems to crave the touch as Sephiroth teasingly rubs slow circles. He won’t give him any satisfaction as he forces back the noises. The pain in his lip is a good distraction.

Sephiroth’s mouth moves down, kissing along his stomach, until his head is between thighs. He shoulders them apart so easily and all the while he never lets go of Cloud’s chest.

“What are you-?”

The tongue on his cunt silences Cloud. Eager licks have him squirming as Sephiroth switches between licking over and sucking against his nub. The sensation is weird, building in his body, as he shoves the side of his face into the pillow to fight off his whimpers. It’s too warm. It’s unwelcomed and yet every fiber of his being betrays him. He can feel the way his hips push back against Sephiroth’s mouth. He can’t distinguish if it’s to escape the touch or beg for more.

He has to stop this. What is wrong with him? Cloud kicks his leg out, pushing at Sephiroth’s shoulder, but it’s no use. The tight grip on his hip keeps him in place.

“Stop-“ He chokes out. Cloud claws at his wrist to try and pull him off with frantic scratches. He tries to yank at white hair hard enough to get his attention.

Green eyes look up from between his legs; there’s a haze over them, cloudy with lust. The gaze pins him in place.

“Asking me to stop? You’re soaking wet.” To punctuate, he sinks a finger inside Cloud, who flinches. He fucks him slowly, taking the time to explore the soft inside, before adding a second finger. It burns from the stretch and the mouth back on his dick does little to distract him.

A huff of a laugh against his cunt. “You’re so tight.”

Everything pulls taught like strings on a marionette. Each finger tightens them with every push and pull. It punches shaky breaths out of Cloud. The curl of fingers add to the building pressure until it snaps and he’s left boneless on the bed, panting heavily. Tears start to form in blue eyes.

“Why are you doing this?” Cloud can barely get a whisper out. He rolls his eyes up to the ceiling to avoid looking at Sephiroth. It feels like he’ll never catch his breath.

A bite to his thigh jolts him awake. Another one follows, tearing at the skin like he’s ready to take a chunk out of him. He yelps, kicking out again only for Sephiroth to grab his legs and earning more bites against his skin.

“Because,” A few kisses follow suit, staining Sephiroth’s lips red with blood, “You’re mine.”

There’s a clink of his belt. Somehow it seems louder than the blood rushing in his ear. It’s the signal for the inevitable. Every shove against Sephiroth is a fruitless attempt. Where is his strength? Everything feels too heavy to lift.

“Please, don’t-“ Cloud says quietly, nails curling into strong shoulders.

“I’ll be gentle,” Sephiroth says as he leans close to Cloud’s ear. Satisfaction oozes from the man’s voice as he rubs comforting circles along his waist. “Just behave.”

It feels like everything around him seems to stop as Sephiroth enters, slowly, not giving him time to adjust. He can’t breathe as the pain shoots through his lower back. Sephiroth bottoms out but he’s not sure that’s all of him. He’s so full already. Tears slip down his cheeks as he shuts his eyes tightly as if it would help block everything out. Cloud can’t hold back any noises as he cries out, each thrust knocking the air out of him.

He hates him.

He hates how gentle Sephiroth is being. He hates the way he takes it slow, like he’s savoring every thrust, enjoying it too much. Cloud feels like he might throw up as a sob escapes his lips. A part of him wishes Sephiroth wasn’t taking his time because it’s cruel. He just wants it to end.

Hair falls around his face again as Sephiroth leans down to attack Cloud’s neck. Teeth dig in deep. A cry of pain tears from his throat; he can feel the blood dripping down his throat. He can’t tell how many times Sephiroth marks him up. Gaia, he really is going to eat him alive.

“Knock- Knock it off!” Cloud tries to push the face away from his neck. He slams his palms against Sephiroth’s jaw but to no avail. Instead, he finds his fingers inside his mouth. Fangs are sharp on his fingertips. He can’t tear his gaze away, fixated, by the way Sephiroth runs his tongue between the appendages. One wrong move and he could be fingerless. It goes on for a little longer before Sephiroth takes his hand to put it between their bodies, as if to entice Cloud to touch himself.

Desire takes over.

Like a dog in heat, Cloud finds a rhythm with Sephiroth. He clenches around his cock, meeting each thrust, as his fingers rub along his clit. Wanton noises fill the room as the pace begins to pick up. The heat growing in his guts mirrors the heat radiating from the bite marks marring his skin as Sephiroth continues to claim him. It feels too good.

Until it all stops abruptly. No immediate relief comes. His head is swimming like someone held his head underwater and now he’s above the waves, gasping for air.

“Beg for it.”

Cloud doesn’t want to give in. Things have finally stopped, he should be happy to finally breathe, but he’s not. Electricity is running through his systems as his body trembles with the need for release. Believing it’s just the drugs still lingering in his veins only helps so much. It’s what wins over any rationality in his brain. He tries to push back, fuck himself instead, but Sephiroth holds his waist in place. If he just cuts the wires holding the puppet up, then he’d finish himself off on his own.

That’s not satisfying enough.

He’s lost himself in the haze of desire.

“Please,” Cloud whispers, “Please, let me come.”

A chuckle rumbles above him. Sephiroth leans back down to kiss Cloud’s neck again. His hold on his body moves down under knees, folding his body, pressing them up to his chest. The grip turns harsh and no doubt will leave a bruise but the pain is welcomed.

The building tension returns. Heat sears in his stomach. The pain mixes with the pleasure, every moan and cry rising in volume. His arms curl around Sephiroth’s broad shoulders and he digs his nails into skin again, splitting, pulling blood to the surface. His fingers move up the back of his neck to grip silver hair. He tugs Sephiroth’s head back and gives himself a good view of the blood smeared smile on the demon’s face.

Release washes over Cloud. His head falls back against the pillow with a loud moan. Sephiroth continues to thrust inside him until he spills, the warmth spreading between his legs. His hips seem to stutter as if he’s getting every last drop inside Cloud until finally they both still. They sit there trying to catch their breaths.

Humiliation surges through Cloud as the realization hits him. There’s no more tears to shed but the nauseous feeling returns. The heavy body above makes him unable to move.

It feels too long until Sephiroth finally pulls himself free. He whimpers, body sensitive, and feels the way the remnants of Sephiroth’s release slides out from his cunt. He hates the sensation but what makes it worse is the way he drags his finger over his hole as if to keep his semen inside Cloud.

An amused hum comes from Sephiroth.

The bed creaks as he stands, relieving the pressure off of Cloud’s chest. Blue eyes watch numbly, barely able to move his head, as Sephiroth moves around the room to redress himself. Then he’s gone, leaving Cloud in the silence, breath hitching with held back sobs. He’s unaware of how much time passes until Sephiroth finally returns.

Warm hands drag over Cloud’s bangs. His expression is hard to decipher yet as exhaustion pulls at the corner of his vision, he can’t find it in himself to care.

“Get up, I made you a bath,” Sephiroth says. He doesn’t wait for Cloud to respond as he returns to cleaning the room.

It takes too long to get up, legs weak, trembling like a newborn fawn as he struggles to stand. Pain radiates up his back when he tries to straighten out. Yet, he refuses to appear weak. His gaze hardens and he doesn’t spare Sephiroth a glance as he moves as quickly as he can to the bathroom. It isn’t until he’s inside does he watch carefully through the crack until the door is fully closed.

Cloud actively avoids looking in the mirror as he looks around the bathroom. It’s just as elegant and bare as Sephiroth’s room. There’s an impeccable amount of cleaning supplies, however, and if he wasn’t in pain, he’d laugh at the hilarity of it. Instead, he focuses on lifting his leg into the tall claw foot tub. He whimpers as hot water settles over him; all the bite marks seem to sear from the heat and the pain between his legs worsens. Cloud can’t stop the sounds even as he clenches his jaw, holding his hand over his mouth to block out his sobs.

This settles it.

He’s going to kill Sephiroth if it’s the last thing he does.


End file.
